


Lending a Hand

by cathrheas



Series: @cathrheas' Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, F/F, Self-Denial, Spanking, it's a little funny too, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Hilda realizes she may or may not like getting spanked. Maybe.





	Lending a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kinktober everyone. I have a list planned out with ships and prompts which I'll probably link at some point, but this is my first semester of college so go easy on me if I don't have these out on time ;w; some might be shorter, some might be longer, some might be M, some might be E. 
> 
> ...but you can bet your ass there will be some catherine/rhea. :)
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> (Day 1: Spanking)

It was a joke, the first time Hilda realized she liked it. It was all Dorothea’s fault, she believed, that she started liking it; before Dorothea struck her, she had never thought of pain as being pleasurable. She hated pain. It reminded her of the war. And pain was often ugly, or dirty, which Hilda despised. Hilda couldn’t imagine liking pain.

Until Dorothea spanked her.

It was truly a joke. Dorothea might not even have realized what it did to Hilda in the moment, because it was mostly for humor. Hilda didn’t fully realize, either, until later, when she was lying in her bed and wondering why her panties were soiled. 

It was after Dorothea’s first full week of classes as a Golden Deer. She had transferred without much hesitation, Hilda had heard, and that’s why Hilda thought they’d be friends right off of the bat. She could admire impulsive decisions like that. During their first class together, they passed notes the whole time, and Hilda realized that they were two peas in a pod. Daringly funny, fashionable, sweet, and clever. 

Even after class, they were seen together a lot, bonding quickly. They took their meals together, went into their rooms constantly, whispered amongst one another about their escapades with boys, and sometimes girls. Claude teased them both for becoming infatuated with one another so quickly, but they both had enough sass to shut him up.

The night it happened was a night like any other, spent shopping and strolling around town together. They ate dinner, then headed back to Hilda’s room to gab some more.

Unsurprisingly, the conversation turned to boys moments after they sat upon Hilda’s bed. They both had a similar desire to find a man who could take care of them, but Dorothea was looking for commitment, while Hilda was looking for temporary fixes. That was pretty much the only place where their opinions of finding a man differed.

“Really, Hilda, if you find a chump who’s willing to do your laundry and cook for you, there’s no point in dumping him,” Dorothea said. “Why not let him hang around until  _ he _ gets bored?”

“Even if he has what I’m looking for right now, chances are I’ll want something different later on. I might as well get what I need for the moment then set him free so some other girl can seduce him.”

Dorothea frowned, shaking her head. “Now, that isn’t fair. I know  _ I’m _ a little callous about this kind of thing, but you’re just cruel sometimes.”

It was said in a joking manner, for the most part, but Hilda still felt the need to defend herself. “It’s not cruel at all! Anything that those boys do for me, they do willingly. I’m not forcing anyone into anything!”

“You’re just like a little kid,” Dorothea giggled. “‘I didn’t do anything!’”

“Well, I didn’t!”

“How would you feel if guys just started dumping you left and right? They have no reason to, but still, just imagine it,” Dorothea said. “Honestly, I think that’d just be karma punishing you.”

Hilda snorted. “I dare karma to try.”

And then it happened. It was so quick that Hilda hardly remembered every detail, but at the same time, she could never forget. Dorothea pulled Hilda into her lap, playfully but forcefully, bending her over her knee. Hilda’s skirt was already flipped up, so Dorothea was in a prime position to deliver three sharp strikes to Hilda’s exposed ass. 

Hilda squealed as she did, flushed and confused when Dorothea let her go. Dorothea laughed at Hilda’s expression. “Looks like karma succeeded."

* * *

The rest of the night went smoothly, like nothing had happened at all. They talked for a bit more, joked around, and Dorothea didn’t bring up the spanking. They were both fond of a few silly jokes from time to time, so it wasn’t out of place, but...usually, their little pranks didn’t turn Hilda on. When Dorothea left, Hilda sat on her bed in silence, looking at the crease in the blanket where Dorothea had sat. She was soaking wet, and had no idea what to do about it. She would have been disgusted with herself if she touched herself, so she didn’t, but that didn’t stop herself from wondering, pointlessly, what made her so turned on.

Of course, she had to see Dorothea the next day. And the next, and the next. In class, in the dining hall, in the market. They still hung out together, but Hilda tried to put it off until she figured out what the hell was wrong with her. But Dorothea picked up on things like that, so Hilda had to be subtle.

It seems all the subtlety in the world couldn’t stop Dorothea from figuring out that something was bothering Hilda. She asked, again and again, but Hilda told her nothing was wrong each time. They continued like that, with Hilda trying to disregard her feelings as they went. 

Dorothea eventually stopped asking, and they ended up sitting in Hilda’s bed like they always did, chatting and enjoying themselves. It wasn’t long before the conversation ended up as it always did: centering about boys.

Hilda was nervous to go back to the subject, after the results of the last conversation, but she didn’t change the subject. That would have been too suspicious, since they usually talked about relationships. But Hilda was still nervous that their talk would go the way it did before, if the same thing would happen. She was nervous about having it happen again. The sad part was, it was probably only a joke to Dorothea, but Hilda couldn’t stop  _ thinking  _ about it.

After a bit of pondering, Hilda decided to try and make it happen again. The reaction she had the first time might have been an anomaly. There was no way to tell if she was really into it unless it happened again, right?

_ Just for the sake of knowing, _ she told herself. 

“Dorothea,” Hilda said, folding her hands in her lap. “Remember that thing we were talking about the other night?”

“Which thing? We talk about everything!”

Dorothea laughed, but Hilda couldn’t even force a fake giggle. “Um...that part about, y’know, karma? And me dumping boys left and right?”

“Oh,” Dorothea said, long and drawn out. “That. Yeah, I remember. And when I pulled you into my lap and spanked you like a little kid? Oh, my gods, that was the funniest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Wow, that was easy. Hilda didn’t even have to bring it up. “Yeah!” That time, Hilda made herself laugh. “It was hilarious! Like, it was  _ so _ funny. You should do it again.”

Dorothea cradled her chin in her hand, regarding Hilda with faux suspicion. But, in her defense, the suspicion was very well-founded. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of someone  _ asking _ to be spanked. Aren’t you a strange one?”

“Well, hey, karma’s gonna hit eventually! Might as well be you, huh?”

Dorothea looked at Hilda sternly for a few more moments, and Hilda tried her best to keep a smile on her face, no matter how stiff it was. Then, Dorothea burst into laughter. “Honestly, Hilda, you’re so hilarious. I don’t think I’ve ever heard of anyone ask to be spanked by their friend before," Dorothea repeated.

“Like you said, it’s funny! Why not do it again? Just for a laugh? Here, look.” Hilda bent over Dorothea’s lap, a little less haphazardly than the first time. She’d even worn cute underwear for Dorothea to look at as she did it. “Okay. Just give it a slap.”

“Wow, Hilda, you’re pretty enthusiastic—”

“Come on, it’s funny,” Hilda urged. She didn’t need Dorothea to spank her for her to find out if she liked it. It was becoming clearer and clearer, as she heard her own desperate voice, that she liked it. She  _ loved _ it. “J-just once. For a laugh.”

Hilda stared straight at her blankets, not wanting to see Dorothea’s face; it would have been too telling. Dorothea shifted a bit, and Hilda prepared to be thrown off or sworn at.

But Dorothea didn’t do any of that. Instead, she delivered a strike to Hilda’s ass, and Hilda jumped, trying not to yelp. The strike was unlike the first ones. It was pure business. There wasn’t a hint of humor to be found in the way Dorothea brought her hand down. And it was more than three. Dorothea hit Hilda again, and again, and again, until Hilda felt the crotch of her panties getting wet.

Before long, Hilda was unable to stop herself from making noises. If Dorothea hadn’t caught on to Hilda’s fetish before, she had definitely caught on then. Hilda bit her lip, but couldn’t stop herself from smiling every time the euphoric rush went through her when Dorothea slapped her again.

“It probably feels different with these out of the way, right?” Hilda didn’t know what “these” meant, until Dorothea pulled her panties down. Not only did that expose her soaking wet slit, but it left Hilda’s ass cheeks bare. Dorothea hit her again, and again, and again, and Hilda started to notice that Dorothea’s breathing was getting heavy.

_ Holy shit. She’s getting horny off of this. _

Hilda had no right to judge her. She wanted Dorothea’s fingers inside of her, she wanted to feel her walls being stretched by Dorothea while her ass tingled from the assault against it, but she couldn’t. It was all for a joke, even  _ if _ they just so happened to get turned on while it happened.

When Dorothea’s hand finally stopped, Hilda tried to bring herself back down to Earth, ignoring all of the facts before her. The fact was that she was incredibly aroused, and so was Dorothea, and they would be lying to themselves if they didn’t admit how much they wanted to fuck each other.

But Dorothea just gently put Hilda’s panties back where they belonged, pulled up and situated neatly at her waist. Then, she laughed, and Hilda laughed too. Hilda climbed out of Dorothea’s lap, and they laughed some more.

“That really was funny,” Dorothea said.

“Yeah. Totally hilarious.”

“I’m glad we did it again. Y’know, so that we could laugh about it.”

“Yeah.”

“Um,” Dorothea began. For a moment, Hilda thought Dorothea was going to break the wall, get obvious about it. Then, she simply stood, tugging the hem of her skirt down. She was extremely flushed. “Well! I better get going. It’s late.”

“Yeah. See you tomorrow, Thea.”

“Okay. Good night, Hilda.”

“Y-yeah. Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> no homo but it's the female version


End file.
